Mise en bouche
by Ela.S.Arkel
Summary: Je l’aime, mais je le hais. Je suis à sa merci, totalement dépendant, le regard vide de désir, prêt à tout pour avoir enfin droit de goûter, savourer, déguster (Slash HPDM, ONE-SHOT)


.  
  
_ Je me présente en quelques mots_ :  
  
Ela, big boss du Delirium Tremens et emmerdeuse pro.  
  
Cela fait pas mal de temps, que je n'avais plus rien écrit. Il faut dire que j'ai récemment supprimé deux de mes fics intitulés « nightmares » et « un rouquin au caramel ». Si vous veniez à vous demander le pourquoi, voici la réponse à votre question : la disquette contenant les histoires à mystérieusement disparue et quand j'écris quelque chose, je ne recommence jamais ! Donc faites en votre deuil mes amis.  
  
Je salue mes animateurs adjoint au passage et tous les membres qu'ils soient auteurs, dessinateurs ou simples sorciers fous, dormant en fond de delirium.

* * *

Pairing : HP/DM  
  
Genre : Lisez !  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Amusez vous bien !!!  
  
**Ela.S.Arkel** pour vous servir.  
.

* * *

.  
  
J'aime les après-midi de printemps, ces moments simples qui présages à de somptueux délices, ces instants de paix suprême, alors que mon Potter, coquin ne peut résister à l'envie de me faire apprécier ses simples gouttes de joies extrêmes. J'aime le voir en action, son corps qui se tend dans l'effort, sa tête qui se penche dévoilant une nuque blanche. Je l'aime, mais je le hais. Il me passe deux doigts humides d'extase sur les lèvres et je ne peux m'empêcher de sucer le liquide précieux avec avidité.  
  
- Rahhh, dieu que c'est bon.  
  
Je ne cache plus mes sentiments depuis que je suis avec lui, depuis qu'il possède cette pièce de toute son âme et de tout son talent. Je le laisse faire et il aime ça, comme il aime me voir à ses pieds. Qui aurait pu croire que le survivant, que Potty en personne était capable d'une telle chose ? Qu'il pouvait avoir autant de talent et de génie dans ce domaine de prédilection ? Et ses mains, si agiles, si rapides et si précises ? Réponse : personne, pas même moi. Le bougre il a su me prendre par les sentiments et pas que par eux non plus ! Je suis à sa merci, totalement dépendant, en attente, le regard vide de désir, le bouche avide, presque fourmillante d'anticipation, prêt à tout pour avoir enfin droit de goûter, savourer, déguster.  
  
Mais Potter me damne de par ses simples gestes pourtant quotidiens, il aime me laisser mijoter et patienter. Si seulement je n'étais pas si faible devant tant de délices et de promesses. Je le vois se dandiner fièrement, me tournant le dos, agitant son corps en rythme avec la musique moldue qu'il aime à jouer pendant qu'il me chauffe. Une surprise, je vous en ficherais des surprises, un Malfoy demande et obtient, mais pour Potter, un Malfoy doit attendre comme tout le monde. J'aimerais regarder, détailler ce que je vais bientôt toucher de mes lèvres, mais le rituel de la préparation ne doit pas souffrir de ma précipitation coutumière. Je vous en ficherais des préliminaires. J'ai faim, je veux atteindre le met délicat tellement promit.  
  
Il est prêt, tout est prêt, je n'en peux plus, je le veux, mais il me tend la main avec audace et m'attire contre lui.  
  
Sortons Draco, me dit il avant de passer la porte. Je le regarde s'éloigner, presque inquiet.  
  
Que diable fait il ? Pourquoi devons nous être à l'extérieur ? Pourquoi le parc ? Ne pouvons nous pas faire ça entre les murs de la maison ? Il est doué, trop doué pour un Gryffondor, je le hais pour me tenir entre ses doigts délicats. Je le hais parce qu'il a été, est et sera toujours le seul homme capable de me retenir, et surtout capable de me faire croire que je souhaite réellement rester. Oserais dire que je suis fini ? On m'appel, il m'appel et moi Draco Malfoy, seul héritier de la fortune des Malfoy, sorcier au sang-pur, à la beauté plus que célébrée et à l'intelligence incontestée j'accours, tel un gentil chien pour recevoir ma pitance. Merlin que je le hais pour faire de moi, un simple sorcier. Si seulement, je ne m'étais pas laissé attendrir, happé dans cette embrouille, dupé par ses dons. Maudis, je suis maudis.  
  
Mon corps ne m'obéit plus, il a besoin de rejoindre Harry, il a besoin de ça pour vivre, pour survivre. Quand j'arrive dans le jardin, je le vois lascivement étendu sur une couverture rouge et or. Mon homme a manifestement toujours des goûts originaux et peu voyants, j'en rirais presque, mais je n'accorde plus d'importance à tout ça car je sais à quoi je vais avoir droit.  
  
Il me regarde des ses grands yeux innocents, alors qu'il sait exactement à quelle torture je suis soumis depuis ces quelques minutes. Il sait que je n'en peux plus, que je suis prêt moi aussi, que j'attend son bon vouloir, sa permission. Mais étrangement, je reste calme à quelques pas de lui, je l'observe se jouer de moi. Mon esprit est bloqué devant tant de beautés, tant de couleurs, tant de parfums. Il a choisit le meilleur des endroits, à l'ombre des grands arbres, mais proche des fleurs éveillées. Merlin qui a distribué les cartes de la vie ? Il les a toutes, il me tourmente.  
  
- Quelque chose ne va pas Draco ? Dit il feignant l'inquiétude, avant d'enchaîner sur mon visage pâle. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? Ce serait dommage !  
  
Je grogne de ses simples paroles.  
  
- Je me sens bien, finissons en veux-tu Potter ? Crachais-je rapidement.  
  
- Tu ne sais pas apprécier l'instant présent Dray. Me répondit il avec calme et habitude.  
  
- Qu'importe ton petit jeu, je ne suis pas à ta botte !  
  
- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi grincheux quand vient le moment....  
  
- À qui la faute ?  
  
- A moi ?  
  
Deuxième grognement et enfin je décide de m'asseoir auprès de lui, pendant qu'il s'esclaffe de me voir aussi bien marcher. Je m'agace presque d'entrer dans ses enfantillages.  
  
- Tu es suffisamment bien installé Draco ?  
  
- Cela n'a pas d'importance !  
  
- Oh si . . . . .  
  
- Ne fais pas semblant de te préoccuper de ça et termine ce que tu as commenc !  
  
- Si tu insistes, alors tu auras ce que tu demandes.  
  
Je le regarde ôter son pull et se pencher en avant. Il fait preuve d'une lenteur crispante dans ses mouvements. Sa main se resserre doucement, ses doigts glissent tendrement. Je soupir en prévision. Il relève le bras prudemment pour ne pas perdre de sa force. Je le vois se rapprocher à nouveau de moi. Je l'aime, j'aime ce qu'il fait, j'aime ce qu'il me fait !  
  
Ca y est, nous commençons d'abord silencieusement, alors que religieusement je savoure chacune des saveurs présentes. Je suis au paradis. Je l'ai choisis pour ça, je l'ai suivis pour ceci. La lenteur n'est plus de mise, nous intensifions nos mouvements affamés, voraces. Cruellement, je mords pleinement dans la chair offerte à moi. Pourrais je aller jusqu'au bout, ne serais je pas vaincus ? Non, je suis incapable d'abandonner si prêt du but !!!  
  
Car ....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Il ne sera pas dit que Draco Andémius Malfoy est incapable de terminer un simple poulet au ananas façon Potter, accompagné de riz cantonais, sur une couverture de jardin.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.   
  
.  
  
Oui, j'ai épousé un Potter pour satisfaire mon estomac, et mes papilles gustatives. Bien qu'il soit aussi doué dans une autre pièce du château..... Mais ceci est une autre histoire.  
  
**:p  
**.  
.

* * *

.  
Je tiens a remercier Sam ma muse, qui m'a donné l'idée que Draco ne pouvait sortir avec Harry Potter que pour ses dons en cuisine.  
  
L'emballage et la petite taquinerie sont de moi.  
  
Bien sur, JKRowling conserve tous ses droits sur ses personnages, ainsi que sur le monde qu'elle a crée Ca me donne une idée vicieuse (gniark)   
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié et je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de lire cette courte fic, qui vous aura peut-être fait rire.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Review please -)   
. 


End file.
